Tri-Memories
by Neo Politian
Summary: It had been Weeks after the incident on the train, nearly leaving team RWBY with the B. So when both teams RWBY and JNPR are in Vale for the day out they come across, Neo and thus follows a fight that will make Neo forget everything she knows. My first fanfiction so please be nice .


It didn't take long for Neo to be overpowered by both team RWBY and JNPR. To be fair it was a one sided fight for most of the time, it only took one mistake on Neo's part for the tables to turn against her.

It was quite impressive that she lasted longer than an hour back and forth, blocking, countering leaving Both teams humiliated being over powered by a girl that was significantly smaller than Ruby. Neo had unfortunately been concentrating on Yang who was not going to give the Tri-colored girl an inch of ground if she could help it. While this was going on Blake used her ribbon and threw it so it wrapped around Neo's leg Tripping her up, Yang, seeing her chance unleashed her full fury on the Short girl in front of her, sometime during Yang's barrage of flaming fists and buckshot rounds, Neo blacked out due to a critical hit from Yang and was sent flying into the ground leaving a small crater where she impacted. Yang was in a fit of rage quickly realigning herself on top of the small girl she discharged all of her strength on the helpless girl that was powerless to stop the assault on that was set upon her.

While Yang was unleashing hell on the battered girl who had been unable to fight for quite some time, both teams RWBY and JNPR where giving every ounce of strength they had to try and force the rage blinded Yang to cease the hellish assault on Neo.

Finally after managing to pull Yang off of the Tri-colored girl she had noticed what she had done, she felt sick to her stomach when she looked down at the short girl who appeared to be barely breathing, her face covered in blood, cuts and bruises but the most notable Damage was her right eye, that she would not be able to see out of for quite some time. Neo's hair used to be a recognizable Pink with white streaks on one side and brown on the other, but after what transpired you would have never been able to tell what its original colors were.

After a while of silence, Yang fell back breathing heavily, staring at the gravely injured girl that had once caused her so much grief, but then someone decided to break the silence.

"We s-should take her to the hospital…" Blake said with her usual soft voice but this time with a hint of panic in her tone, the Probability of Yang actually helping this girl is next to nothing Blake thought.

"Yeah, not even she deserves to die alone and in pain here." Yang said drawing the looks of shock from both teams, when mere minutes before she was trying to kill the Tri-colored girl.

"Ok… I'll call for help." Weiss said shortly after pulling up her scroll and dialed for the emergency services, and not 10 minutes after the ambulance arrived.

 _2 weeks later_

Yang and Ozpin are standing outside Neo's hospital room looking in through the window.

"What you're joking… Right?" Yang asked Ozpin as they stood outside the hospital room where Neo had been admitted.

"As much of an unusual and… Complicated Situation that this is Miss Long. It doesn't seem like a trick. Miss Politian has lost most of her memories as it seems. Although she has remained docile for the duration that I was inside her room I would like to be sure." Ozpin stated as he looked in through the window at Neo handcuffed to the bed.

Neo looked rather confused at what seemed to be a completely new world around her she looked fascinated at her surroundings playing with anything she could touch including the handcuffs around her hand making a rattling sound every time she shook them, Neo look very amused when the handcuffs made the rattling sound.

"Alright, what did you have in mind Professor? I mean I can't exactly go inside what if she recognizes me?" Yang asked the professor with a stern voice.

"Well I think we have more than enough resources present in this hallway alone to subdue her once again" Ozpin turned and looked down the hallway towards the rest of team RWBY and JNPR who were sitting in chairs awaiting Ozpin's Decision "If such a thing is required" he said after taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Ok, but how do know if she is faking it?" Yang asked the professor.

"Her heart monitor" Ozpin stated "If she recognizes you, with the knowledge that she is gravely injured and escaping would be near impossible, Her heartbeat would surely give her away"

"Ozpin enough, this is ridiculous!" Ironwood Said with his usual commanding voice "We should take advantage of this opportunity and throw her in prison" Ironwood ordered

"I am sure that would cause more problems than it would solve James. I'm aware that Miss Politian has been a rather opposing problem, but where you see a Criminal and a menace, I see someone who has a second chance at life" Ozpin said sternly

"Very well Ozpin But if this goes south it on your head" Ironwood stated as he walked away out of the hospital wing

"Miss Long If you would…" Said Ozpin gesturing to the door leading to Neo's room

Yang walked through the door as soon as she did Neo Snapped her head with an almost excited look on her face at something new. Yang walked forward and sat in the chair next to the bed and looked at Neo's bruised face which had mostly healed by now but had a bandage covering her right eye where Yang had mainly hit, though Neo didn't seem to notice that her vision had been restricted.

"D-Do you recognize me?" Yang asked with a slightly worried tone expecting the tri-colored girl to go into a fit of rage but instead Neo simply shook her head and tapped to her throat with a worried expression.

Yang flinched ever so slightly when she lifted her hand and looked slightly confused when this happened but thought she might know what Neo meant.

"No, Sorry I don't know why you can't talk…" Yang replied hoping that, that was what she meant by the gesture.

Neo put her hand towards Yang wanting to touch her Long Locks of golden hair, but Yang saw this as something else from her former nemesis and grabbed the hand that was reaching towards her and applied Pressure, Causing Neo to panic and tear up it wasn't an aggressive look on Neo's face right now it was fear.

"What are you doing?!" Yang stood up suddenly yelling at Neo Causing her to back up as far as she could with one hand handcuffed to the hospital bed and the other held tightly by Yang, she could not back up any further.

"Miss Long I think that's quite enough" Ozpin stated as he walked through the door leading into the room closing it presently behind him an walked towards them both, Yang quickly let go of Neo's hand.

"I was Right!" Yang stated as she pointed at the terrified Short girl cowering in her bed unable to go any further due to the restrictions of her hand "She's lying Professor!"

"Actually Miss Long take a look at who you're accusing for a second" Ozpin said as he took a sip of coffee from his Signature mug.

Yang looked towards her old nemesis, Tears were streaming down her face, her eyes bloodshot with the look of terror on her face staring at the gold haired woman standing over her pointing. Silence fell upon the room the only sound being the sniffles Neo made, finally Ozpin broke the silence in the room.

"Before This Misunderstanding happened Miss Politian's heart rate Experienced no change" Ozpin stated as he walk over to the side of Neo's bed and looked at her before looking at Yang once again. "Miss Long I do believe you owe Miss Politian here an apology and as such I am placing her in the care of teams RWBY and JNPR effective when Miss Politian is fit enough to leave. Show her that beacon would be a better life for her so if a time comes when she regains her memories hopefully she will have good experiences with your teams to outweigh the bad ones" Before Yang could object he started walking off and out of the room to inform the rest of the teams leaving the two girls alone.

Yang sat back down in the chair before looking towards the Tri-colored girl who looked slightly calmer "I'm sorry Neo…" The small girl seemed to look up towards Yang with a small smile that was barely visible, her face still wet from her tears.

Yang sighed and pulled out a piece cloth from her pocket and looked towards Neo once again "Ok, I'm not going to hurt you alright?" Yang asked not wanting to make things worse, Neo gave a small nod right after Yang's hand reached out towards Neo the small girl flinched at this action but it wasn't what neo thought Yang was wiping the tears off of Neo's face she seemed to smile slightly at the first kind gesture towards her that wasn't by a nurse.

"Ok so um… I have to go now Neo" Yang said to the small girl as she smiled then slowly retracted her hand from Neo's face and stood up "So I'll see you soon Neo" Yang waved to Neo as she was leaving the room.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

 **Ok first off a huge thank you if you have read all of the first chapter thi is my first fanfiction and i would be extremely thankful if you could give me your thoughts, veiws and you have any ideas or input fill free to suggest it chances are it will be done. Thanks for reading**


End file.
